Un lio de moda
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella trabaja para una prestigiosa revista de modas ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a la superficial , Tania? [Todos humanos]
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Un lio de moda

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Prefacio.

Era un día normal en mi aburrida vida

Estaba trabajando como siempre en mi columna hasta que mi muy querido hermano Emmett vino a visitarme

Un día que jamás olvidare

Aun no sé de donde saque el coraje para enfrentarme a Tania, pero lo hice y ahora…

-Elijó…-mordiéndome las uñas por lo nerviosa que estoy- ¡A él!-

-No puedes hacerle eso a Bella…- reclamándole Emmett a Tania

-Si quieres puedes recibir ayuda Swan pero yo lo elijo a él o ¿acaso no te eres capaz de hacerlo?- alzando la ceja desafiante

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 El enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**  
-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

Un día más donde sigo siendo como un bicho raro en esta oficina; aun no puedo creer que mi madre me haya metido a trabajar en la editorial de la revista más famosa del mundo del modelaje y la moda.

-¡Hermanita!- congelándome en mi pequeño cubículo de trabajo rogandole a dios que me lance un rayo o me trague la tierra.- ¿Qué tal con tu trabajo?

-Seria buena si estuviera en una editorial más seria, tú bien lo sabes –Hablando bajo para no seguir llamando tanto la atención, pero con semejante hermano que es capaz de llamar la atención incluso estando parando en medio de una multitud- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así que ser escritora de la mejor revista de moda es algo malo ¿señorita Swan?-quedándome sin aliento al escuchar mi nombre

-No es lo que usted cree señorita Denali- mostrando una patética sonrisa a la directora de diseño de la revista

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no escucho bien?- levantando una ceja como amenaza para callar cualquier replica

-Yo también escuche lo mismo Swan- secundándola como siempre Jessica

-No se permiten visitas en las horas de trabajo Swan- mirando despectivamente a Emmett- o ¿Acaso ya termino con su columna?

-Estoy en eso-girándome para tomar de nuevo mi asiento

-No tienes porque tratarla así, Bella es muy capaz en su trabajo, no hay mejor escritora que ella- hay ocasiones que deseo que Emmett sea más prudente o que haya nacido con un cerebro más grande porque no es capaz de pensar en cómo esto me va a afectar en el trabajo.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!- viendo como la mano de Tania se levanta para darle una cachetada a Emmett

-¡Ni yo te permito que intentes golpearle a mi hermano!- no sé cómo logre detener su mano antes de que cumpliera con su objetivo, pero lo hice.

-Bella, tú no eres nadie para pelear en contra de mí. Yo soy la mejor en todo por eso soy la directora de diseño de la revista en la que tu solo tienes una ridícula columna. Nadie cree en tus ridículos consejos de la moda, tan solo mírate no eres más que una niña ridícula que no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que es moda y belleza.- soltando su muñeca de mi agarre.

-Tal vez no sé nada de moda, pasarelas, fiestas o lo que sea; pero por lo menos soy mejor persona que tu Tania- sintiendo las manos de Emmett sobre mis hombros brindándome apoyo

-De eso no podrás sobrevivir en el mundo de la moda- notando que ya se han reunido algo de gente a nuestro alrededor

-¡Yo te voy a demostrar que estas equivocada!- alzando la voz sin importarme ya con quien estoy hablando

-¿Enserio? Y según tu ¿Cómo de lo demostraras?- mirándome Tania con superioridad

-Voy a convertir a una persona común en el siguiente modelo de la portada de la revista- no sé por qué diablos aun no me he callado y pido disculpas como siempre

-Jajajajaja no me hagas reír Isabella, no eres capaz de hacer algo común en algo hermoso, solo dedícate a escribir tus ridículas novelas de princesas.- escribir cuentos infantiles no es ridículo y se lo demostrare algún día.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- cruzándome de brazos

-No dejaras que ella te diga eso ¿verdad Tania?

-Cállate Jessica-dedicándole una mirada muy amenazante a su "amiga" para que guarde silencio- Está bien acepto, dentro de un mes quiero verte humillada totalmente- girándose toda los empleados que estaban reunidos escuchando la pelea le abren un camino para que ella pase

-Hermanita ¿Dónde conseguiremos alguien para eso?- Susurrándome Emmett

-No lo sé- contentándole con el mismo volumen de voz

-Por cierto no creas que te lo dejare tan fácil-deteniéndose Tania a tan solo unos pasos de haber avanzado-vamos a buscar tu modelo-girándose a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto no será nada bueno…

-Eh…-guardo el documento con el cual estaba trabajando, tomando mis cosas lo más rápido posible, sigo a Tanya junto con mi hermano.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	3. Chapter 3 Unos ojos color verdes

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-Elijó…-mordiéndome las uñas por lo nerviosa que estoy- ¡A él! – señalando a un vagabundo que está recogiendo algunos cartones en el callejón que está mal iluminado.

-No puedes hacerle eso a Bella…- reclamando Emmett

-Si quieres puedes recibir ayuda, pero yo lo elijo a él- sonriendo ampliamente Tania- o ¿acaso no te eres capaz de hacerlo Swan?

-Tengo un mes ¿verdad?- acercándome al vagabundo

-Bella ¿Estás loca?-Siguiéndome Emmett.

-No quiero perder-mordiéndome el labio para controlar unas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazan en salir.

-Está bien, pero yo voy contigo no quiero que te ataque-regalándome una sonrisa.

-¡Recuerda! ¡Enseñarle buenos modales!- riéndose ese par de arpías por mi desgracia

-No se preocupe señorita Denali le enseñare lo necesario para que pueda presentarse hasta usted- girándome para verla fijamente

-Yesica- hablando Tania

-Si Tania- colocándose al lado de ella con su agenda- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No necesitare de tus servicios por un tiempo- dejando sin palabras a Jesica y a mi- quiero que te asegures que Swan no intente siquiera pensar en cambiar de modelo.

-Gracias por tu confianza señorita Denali- no deseo tener a Jesica sobre mí, eso es peor que tratar de convencer que se convierta un modelo a un vagabundo.

-¿O acaso eso le molesta Swan?

-No importa mucho lo que diga o ¿me equivoco?

-Tienes razón te veo en un mes con tu material para la revista- retirándose Tania con una gran sonrisa

-Bella se está alejando- hablando Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos rápido- entrando al callejón- hola- saludando débilmente, no sé si me habrá escuchado porque se sigue alejando de nosotros- oye soy Isabella Swan quiero hablar contigo un momento

-Vamos mamacita no hables con ese huraño, no lograras que hable, es mudo- burlándose otro vagabundo que no sé de donde salió

-Vamos Swan apúrate no quiero estar aquí- quejándose Yesica

-Oye, te estoy hablando a ti- parándome frente al vagabundo- perdón por ser descortés pero quiero que me escuches por cinco minutos por favor.

-No es un lugar para que personas como usted deban de estar- La voz que procede de él muy suave, es tan musical que no sé porque él está viviendo en esta condición.

-Si no quieres que yo corra riesgo estando aquí aceptaras que te invite un café- haciendo un puchero marca Emmett.

-No me permitirán entrar vestido así- a pesar de todo tiene un pequeño sentido del humor

-Te dije que te invito un café así que vamos- tomándolo del brazo lo jalo fuera del callejón hacia la calle- ¿Emmett traes auto verdad?

-¿Sí?- saliendo de su estado en shock

-No puedo ir con usted señorita- hablando el vagabundo.

-¿Acaso tienes una cita con alguien más?- mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos verdes preciosos, me pregunto qué clase de hombre será.

-No, señorita- bajando la mirada, privándome de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Entonces vamos, Emmett llévanos a mi departamento- esperando a que Emmett me muestre el lugar donde dejo su Jeep

-No piensas llevarte a ese a dormir tu departamento o ¿sí?-había olvidado de la presencia de Jesica- porque déjame advertirte que solo te va a ir a robar.

-La señorita tiene razón- hablándome con una voz cortante al escuchar el comentario de Jessica

-Gracias por preocuparte en mi economía Jesica pero es mi decisión lo que haga en mi vida, y no me preocupo si el, me vaya a robar o no, solo quiero hablar con él ¿Está bien?- siguiendo a Emmett llevando al chico vagabundo del brazo.

-Después no me digas que no te lo advertí-replicando Jessica

-¿Por qué no te mantienes al margen de este asunto Jessica?- mostrándole una sonrisa al chico que casi llevo arrastrándolo hacia el Jeep de Emmett- no te preocupes, no creo que seas mala persona, -susurrando para que solo el chico que está a mi lado me escuche- no escuches lo que Jessica diga, es una arpía.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	4. Chapter 4 Tristeza

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-Ya me dijo Jessica que el vagabundo se fue de tu departamento Swan- escuchando la voz de Tanya detrás de mí.

-Solo se fue porque no quería que Jessica siguiera hablando mal de él- mirando con cierto enfado a la asistente de Tanya.

-No puedes cambiar de modelo Swan, así que procura que no se valla, porque pensare que no estás entregada a tú trabajo- hablándome con desprecio.

-Ya sé que no puedo cambiar de modelo señorita Denali, no se preocupe, el acepto y lo veré después de mi trabajo en la oficina- rogándole al cielo que pueda verlo.

-Espero que así sea Swan, o si no, será mejor que empieces a limpiar tu lugar- sin que yo pueda decirle algo, Tanya se aleja de mí con una gran sonrisa.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso Bella- mencionándomelo Ángela, una amiga del trabajo que está en una misma condición que la mía. -Lo sé Ángela, pero no tenía otra opción- jugando con mi pluma en mi escritorio -Te hubieras negado desde un principio -¿Y quedar en ridículo frente a todos?

-Lo sé… y… ¿Qué tal el chico vagabundo?

-No lo sé… Edward se fue de mi departamento algo molesto, creo que lo ofendí un poco- desde que me quede sola en mi departamento, no pude pensar en otra cosa que en la plática entre Edward y yo. Estoy un poco triste por la reacción que tuvo cuando le mencione sobre hablar de su pasado; ahora sé que oculta algo, pero si él no está dispuesto a decírmelo no lo presionare respecto al tema.

-¿Entonces se llama Edward?- preguntándome Ángela.

-Es lo único que se dé él.

-Pues será mejor que "Edward" este afuera cuando salgas, porque si no Jessica se va a encargar de que mañana mismo Tanya te corra.

-Lo sé… estoy en grandes problemas- miro como Carmen me llama, estoy segura que ya se entero de lo que paso ayer

-Bueno días Carmen- entrando a su oficina- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntando con la esperanza de que sea sobre mi columna por lo que me llamo.

-He escuchado los rumores que hay en toda la oficina Swan.

-Oh… -Genial, ahora todo está acabado, a pesar de que Tanya amenazo con correrme, pero Carmen es mi jefa directa y un escándalo así podría costarme mi trabajo.

-Jessica se ha encargado de dar los detalles de lo que sucedió ayer dentro y fuera de la oficina-

-Se lo puedo explicar- rogando que me dé una oportunidad y no salir de la oficina sin empleo

-Bastante he escuchado sobre el asunto- morándome fijamente Carmen- te sugiero que si el vagabundo es un buen modelo, le hagas firmar contigo para que seas su representante- suspirando de alivio

-No creo que sea buena idea- no había pensado en algo así- prefiero que el elija lo que le conviene mas

-Swan, el vagabundo no conoce este mundo y no veo a nadie más indicada que tu, si lo dejas a su suerte el acabara mal

-No te preocupes Carme, intentare hacer que tenga lo mejor si logra convertirse en un modelo de verdad

-Swan, tomate tres semanas de vacaciones- ¿acaso me está corriendo?- no te preocupes Ángela estará a cargo de todo en tu ausencia, ahora solo preocúpate en acabar con Denali- sorprendiéndome- algunas personas necesitan unas lecciones de la vida y Denali las necesita para apreciar de verdad a las personas

-Lo hare- sonriendo- espero no decepcionarla

-Se que harás tu mejor esfuerzo y no te preocupes, recuerda que tu jefa soy yo y no Denali

-Lo recordare –saliendo de la oficina de Carmen tranquila y alegre, es una gran mujer, suele ser muy cariñosa y comprensiva. Es ella una de las razones por la que aun no he renunciado a la revista

Después de entregar mi columna y de haber sido revisada por la editora, recogí mis cosas, para tomarme esas "vacaciones" que Carmen me ofreció.

-¡Espérame Swan!- alcanzándome Jessica en el elevador- no creías que te ibas a ir sin mi- a veces me pregunto si tiene un poder o algo similar para que encontrarte estés donde estés y aparecerse en el momento menos deseado

-No creo que haya sido capaz de dejarte Jessica- bajando, veo a mi hermano Emmett- ¡Emmett! –no sé, pero ahora estoy muy feliz verlo

-¡Bells!- abrazándome sin dejarme con aire

-Me estas ahogando- soltándome con una carcajada de parte de mi hermano- ¿porque estás aquí?

-¿Acaso no estás feliz que tu hermano preferido venga por ti?- haciendo una cara de perrito abandonado

-Vamos Emmett, necesitamos encontrar a Edward- a pesar de no conocer a Edward estoy muy impaciente por verlo

-No te preocupes por eso, ya esta esperándonos

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, está en mi jeep- siguiendo a Emmett que empieza a guiarme donde estaciono su auto

-Qué alivio- suspiro al saber que pronto lo veré

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	5. Chapter 5 Amigos

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

-Estaba afuera queriendo escapar pero yo lo tuve- mostrando sus bíceps

-¿Qué le hiciste Emmett?- no quiero forzar a Edward a nada, no quiero que salga corriendo despavorido solo al verme, escucho la risa de mi hermano, relajándome al escucharlo conociéndolo por años se que solo estaba bromeando con migo.

-Mira ahí está tu sexi modelo- dándole un zape a Emmett

-Auch… duele- rodando los ojos, mis golpes para Emmett solo son una simple caricia para el oso de mi hermano

-Hola- saludando a Edward con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes señorita- saludando muy cortes

-Me alegra verte- diciéndolo de verdad

-No pensaba huir- diciéndolo muy serio

-No lo digo por eso- subiendo al auto al lado de Edward y Jesica sube al frente

-¿Acaso no conoces algo llamado jabón?- diciendo Jesica, algo muy característico de ella.

-Por favor Jessica ahórrate tus comentarios- quedando en silencio durante todo lo que resto del traqueteo a pesar de que tenía grandes deseos de hacerle varias preguntas a Edward, pero no deseaba incomodarlo con la presencia de Jessica.

-Ya llegamos- anunciando mi querido hermano

-Gracias Emmett- bajando del Jeep- vamos Edward –mirando como duda en bajar

-Ah, sí señorita- regresando del mundo donde estaba bajo tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse en bruces, pero gracias a que Emmett estaba a su lado, logro detenerlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah, sí- saliendo del shock Edward

-Cuidado, recuerda que ahora debes cuidar tu cara aunque solo sea para dar lastima- riéndose Jessica

-Jessica si vuelves a dar estúpidos comentarios te juro que te voy a correr- mirándola molesta

-Ja, no creo que puedas hacerme nada Swan- burlándose Jessica, ella sabe perfectamente bien que yo soy una chica de pelea.

-Bella no te podrá tocar pero yo si- mirando con alegría a Rosalie que se acerca a nosotros, la cara de Jessica paso de furia a terror a amenazante incapaz de decir una palabra más.

-Hola Bells, ¡amor!- corriendo a los brazos de Emmett que para esos momentos están totalmente libres para recibirla con un afectuoso beso. A pesar de que Ross sea una súper modelo sabe muy bien pelear y defender a las personas que ama con las uñas aunque eso implique romperse una; nunca antes conocí a una chica tan fuerte como ella.

-Hola bebe- besando Emmett muy efusivamente a Ross, no suelo apreciar semejante espectáculo, pero con solo unos instantes es suficiente para saber que se aman de verdad.

-Hola Bella- saludándome Jasper mellizo de Rosalie y gran amigo de la familia

-Hola Jas- saludándolo con un efusivo abrazo, ya que tiene algo de tiempo que no lo veo por su trabajo como actor- Cuanto tiempo sin verdete

-Mucho- riendo mí gran amigo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Emmett nos ha dicho que necesitas de nuestra ayuda

-Oh Jasper… no debiste de dejar tu trabajo por un problema mío- sé muy bien lo ocupada que suele estar su agenda como para preocuparse por un lio donde me metí solita.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros siempre- jugando con mi cabello suelto, lo deja hecho un desastre- además necesitaba urgente un descaso- guiñándome el ojo, estoy casi segura que se escapo más que pedir permiso… pero he de aceptar que su presencia me alivia mucho ya que no creo soportar mucho estar en la misma habitación con Jessica, mi hermano y su novia sin que haya alguna masacre.

-Gracias- volviendo mi vista a Edward noto en su cara un poco de molesta, aunque no puedo asegurarlo del todo- Jas… Ross- llamando la atención de ambos- les presento a Edward, Edward él es mi gran amigo Jasper Hale y ella- señalando a la rubia de mi amiga- su hermana Rosalie Hale y novia de Emmett

-Mucho gusto- pasando su mirada a los mencionados vuelve su vista a mí- será mejor que me marche, no quiero incomodar a sus visitas señorita-Dejándome en shock Edward se va dejándome confusa, tal vez sea mejor por el momento… necesito aclarar varias cosas con mis amigos y hermano para planear todo con respecto a Edward y hacer que se sienta lo más cómodo posible al cambio que va a tener que sufrir.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


End file.
